


Beyond Expectations

by Hannah1452



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah1452/pseuds/Hannah1452
Summary: You meet the team your friend Yachi manages and can't help but find one of them more intriguing than the rest.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Beyond Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here so please be nice. sorry, the writing is kinda trash I intended this to be short then got a little carried away. I also intended this to be a one-shot but if you want another chapter just lmk.

You had a problem. Well whether or not you would call it a problem you still weren't sure. The thing is you can’t help but to be an optimist. You know that that by itself isn’t really a huge problem, yet the more you think about it the more you realize it is. The problem isn’t really the optimism though, it's the reality. The problem you’ve realized is you can’t talk yourself into being a pessimist. 

See things wouldn’t be so bad if you were a pessimist. Sure you may see life a little bleaker than most but it would be so much better. So much better than this. What happens every time a big event comes up or your birthday rolls around you get excited, like a child on Christmas morning excited. The only problem is you get too excited. Now you’re not one to believe in too much excitement and in fact you absolutely love other people's excitement. It's a very cute emotion in your opinion. The thing is though you don’t appreciate your own excitement. As much as you wanna just to be happy with this giddy feeling you’ve learned excitement only leads to one place, disappointment. It's absolutely draining to constantly have your hopes up only for them to fall every time. Why must you be like this?

Once you realized that your own excitement sets you up for heartbreak you did everything in your power to minimize it. You tried being overly pessimistic and tried to always assume the worst, but no matter what you told yourself the feelings wouldn’t go away. No matter how many times you repeated the worst-case scenario to yourself or how often you reminded yourself that you’re thinking too brightly you couldn’t numb your excitement. It was infuriating. 

“y/n?”

And suddenly back to reality, you were thrown. 

“ Oh sorry, Yachi I was just-”

“Daydreaming?”

“Uh yeah”

“ You do that a lot”

“Sorry”

“ No worries, did you hear what I said though?” Yachi smiled. You and Yachi had been quick friends. She was similarly over excited but in a sort of different way. Yachi was always easy to talk to though and she seemed to be comfortable enough around you. You had met the day of the entrance ceremony and only grew closer as the year progressed. 

“No sorry what did you say?” 

“ I said that the boys are having a practice game today after class and I wondered if you wanted to come. Since you said you were curious about what I do there”. 

It was true you always heard Yachi’s stories from managing volleyball and you wanted to meet some of the goofy characters she described. You had asked her a couple of times if she wouldn’t mind dragging you to practice but you always bailed or declined the offer. It wasn’t that you didn’t wanna meet the team or at least see them play, but you didn’t wanna face another reality that didn’t meet you expectations. To be fair though you weren’t really sure what those expectations were, Yachi didn’t speak too much about the team but from the stories, she did tell you thought you understood their personalities pretty well. In particular, though there was a certain someone you were anxious to meet, Hinata Shouyou. 

According to Yachi’s description, and stories, he was super energetic, excited, and ambitious. She told you how almost every time he runs into an opponent before a match he tells them he’s gonna win. What surprised you more was that she told you even when the team loses, he’s just as confident telling the opponent that next time they’ll win. That was the most intriguing thing about him you thought. How can he be so confident and upbeat even after a loss?

“Yes,” you reply to her invitation kind of without thinking. You weren’t sure if you were really up to meet new people but you did want to at least watch their game. 

“Okay great!” Yachi said cheerful as always, then she quickly added “oh but if you want you don’t have to say hello to the team you can just watch because i know they can be a bit…” she trailed off looking for a word but you could understand what she was trying to say. 

“Yeah, I think I’ll watch the game and decide how confident I’m feeling after,” you said with a slight laugh.

“Sounds like a plan” Yachi smiled then returned to her food. 

The rest of the day passed just as any other and you tried your best not to think of the game or what was to come after school. Though try as you might your mind kept drifting to the team. Rather than letting wonder take hold of you though you tried recalling what you knew about them. To be honest you didn’t know much. You were excited to meet kiyoko though. Unlike the rest of the team, Yachi talked alot about Kiyoko so you felt like you almost already knew her. 

When classes ended you and Yachi walked over to the gym she told you that the team was just playing a practice match against the neighborhood volleyball team, apparently their coach had been a part of it before taking up his position. Yachi sounded pretty confident that the Karasuno boy’s would win.

When you entered the gym you were surprised to find only a girl with black hair and small oval glasses talking to an older man with blonde hair pushed back by a headband. You could guess that they were Kiyoko and the coach. Your suspicions were confirmed when Yachi called out to the girl,

“Kiyoko!”. The girl turned and smiled,

“Hello Yachi!” she hugged Yachi and then asked, “ And who’s this?” 

“ Oh, this is y/n! My friend I told ya about, she’s here to watch for today.” You smiled and silently wondered how Yachi had described you. You were familiar with Yachi’s descriptions of others but found it hard to imagine yourself through her words. 

“ Nice to meet you!” Kiyoko smiled and put her hand out.

“Nice to meet you too, I've heard a lot about you!” you returned the smile and shook her hand. In your peripheral vision, you could tell that Yachi was slightly blushing. 

“Have you?” Kiyoko tossed an inquisitive glance at Yachi and her face grew a brighter pink, Kiyoko laughed at the blonde then looked back to you, “All good things I hope”. 

You laughed at your friend as she panicked and let her off the hook slightly replying to Kiyoko with a smile “ only good things.” 

Yachi was looking down. You turned your attention towards the door as you heard laughing and chatter. The boys started to trickle into the gym and so did some older gentlemen you could only assume were the neighborhood association that Yachi told you about.

“Is there anywhere, in particular, you want me?” You asked Kiyoko. 

“You can have a seat anywhere on the bleachers” 

“ Thanks” you smiled and decided to sit by where Kiyoko and Yachi were at the scoreboard. 

To be honest you didn’t know all the rules of volleyball. You knew a bit from what Yachi had told you and you had seen a game or two when the Olympics were on but you never got to invested. Regardless you knew enough to follow the game. You were on the side of the neighborhood team which worked out quite nicely because it meant you could more clearly see the Karasuno team. The first person you really noticed as the team got ready for the game, was a tall blonde with glasses. You tried to remember if Yachi told you his name. It was a bit difficult to match names to faces because Yachi never really described appearances in her stories, why would she really. 

You remembered a particular story however that involved someone with glasses and the first-year setter. She had mentioned the glasses guy called the setter “king” to annoy him. You tried to remember either of the two boys' names but you were drawing a blank. You instead focused your attention on two of the older boys who were talking. One had silver hair and the other short black hair. You recognized the one with black hair as the captain. He had talked to Yachi in the halls once before so you could distinguish him. What was his name again though? Dachi. You weren’t a hundred percent sure that was right but it sounded right. Then you watched as the silver-haired boy called someone over. This boy was a similar height to the blonde one but he looked older, he had facial hair and a bun on the back of his head. That one was Asahi. You remembered him because Yachi talked about how surprised she was that he was so nice. She said he had a reputation for being mean but he actually was really nice. 

Your attention was pulled from your observations by two boys who stood a bit to your right. They were not so quietly whispering and they kept looking at you. 

“ Do you know who she is?” The taller boy said to the shorter. He had a shaved head and a kind of goofy smile. 

“ No do you?” The shorter one said. He had spiky hair with a cool dyed streak in the front center. They continued to whisper about you, you pretended not to hear them but Kiyoko noticed.

“ Hey stop staring at y/n and warm up” 

“ Yes, Kiyoko!” They spoke in unison and then immediately looked at each other.

“ Bro Kiyoko yelled at us,” the shorter one said awe-struck.

“We have been blessed,” the taller one said matching his excitement. The two then ran back to their side of the court smiling and giggling like children. You watched amused until again your attention once again shifted to two more teammates entering the gym. Well, they were trying to enter but they seemed to be fighting.

“Kagayama!”. Oh, that was the setter’s name! “Let me enter first!”

“Boke Hinata Boke! I got here first” You took in the two. The one who had just spoken was taller than the latter and spoke more angrily. The shorter you realized was Hinata. He had bright orange hair and he was just as short as you had heard about. Your heartbeat sped up a bit when you looked at him. You weren’t really sure why but he made you nervous, or anxious, or excited? You weren’t really sure what the feeling was but you knew he caused it. You were snapped from your thoughts when suddenly they both fell through the door frame. 

“Boke, Hinata boke!” the taller one spat as he brought himself to his feet. 

“Hey, it was your fault we fell!”

“You were pushing me!”

“ No, I wasn’t” 

“ Yes, you were” The two continued to argue until the captain, Dachi, cut them off.

“Hey, you two! Knock it off and start warming up we wanna get started as fast as possible” 

“Sorry” they both yelled and began to make their way to their side of the court. Hinata however had spotted you and smiled. He ran over and yelled,

“ Hi who are you? I’m Hinata Shouyou!” He smiled and you slightly tensed as you now sensed you had an audience. 

“ Um hi, I’m l/n f/n I’m Yachi’s friend I came with her to watch you play” Hinata smiled at your words.

“That's cool! Make sure to watch our side of the net because we're gonna win!” he said loud and excited and you wondered if that was the tone he always spoke in. 

“Don’t be so sure about that little man!” one of the older players called to him. 

“Hinata! Stop bugging Yachi’s friend and get over here and warm up.” the Silver-haired boy yelled to Hinata as he shot you an apologetic smile. 

“ Sorry, Suga!” Hinata yelled before making his way to the rest of the team. 

You watched them warm up and thought “welp at least I introduced myself”. You smiled to yourself as you watched the enthusiastic orange-haired player warm-up. 

The game went by pretty fast. It was hard for you to keep up. Yachi was right to be confident that her team would win as they absolutely wiped the floor with the neighborhood team. You were shocked and amazed by how good the karasuno boys were. Each of them seemed to have their own rhythm and each of them was amazing at what they did. You felt a little bad for the members on the bench and wondered what their strengths might be. You were even more surprised when one of them stepped in to serve and did a cool jump thing. Yachi told you that ways Yamauchi and your eyes lit up at the realization. She blushed at your reaction and you laughed at her before turning your attention back to the game. To be honest you didn’t know really whether what they did was impressive because you really didn’t know too much about volleyball but based on how it looked they were amazing. You couldn’t help but gasp the first time you saw Hinata jump and it caught his attention. After that you noticed he would smile at you after every point he scored in the game. When they won their last point Hinata ran to you. 

“ What did you think y/n?!” 

“That was so cool Hinata” you replied as he jumped up and down with excitement. 

“ you should watch our games again its a lot more fun with an audience” he smiled

“ Maybe I will,” you said before he was called over by Dachi. He ran back to his team to bow at their opponents and then coach Ukai yelled at them to get to the team room so he could go home. The older players stood talking to Ukai and Yachi and Kiyoko began to clean up. You felt awkward just sitting there so you decided to help. 

Soon the older players had left and Ukai headed out of the gym to see if he could close the team room yet. You and Yachi finished collecting the equipment and putting it away as Kiyoko began to mop the court. 

Kiyoko thanked you and told Yachi that she could finish up so that she could walk with you. Yachi thanked her and you two walked out of the gym together.

“ So,” Yachi began, “ what did you think about your first volleyball game?”

“ That was so cool!” you could feel your own giddiness as you answered her, “I’ve never seen anything like it! I never knew that it could be this exciting” 

Yachi smiled at you as you two stopped just outside the gym. “ I know right!” 

“They’re all so good and that blonde guy-”

“Tsukishima” 

“ yeah he’s so tall and I was surprised by how easily he just slammed the ball down” 

“Yeah he can be pretty intense” 

“Oh and Yamaguchi! That thing he did was so cool.”

“Isn’t it!”

“ Yeah and Hinata! I didn’t know it was possible for someone to jump so high. When he and Kageyama did that thing it was so fast I didn’t even really catch it the first time’

Yachi was smiling admiring how excited you truly were. She thought you could give Hinata a run for his money with how excited you were. She had never seen you this ecstatic before. 

“I’m glad you had fun! Sorry the game went so late though. Sorry you also didn’t really get to meet the team”.  
“it's okay,” you said a little more calm “I glad I got to watch”

“Should we start walking then?” you had almost forgotten you had to go home when she said that. You were still thinking about the match and thinking about Hinata.

“Oh yeah,” you gave an awkward laugh as you two began to walk. You were about a street away from the school when you heard screaming behind you.

“Hurry up Kageyama”

“Boke Hinta Boke” You turned to find both Kageyama and Hinata sprinting towards you. You made eye contact with Hinata and he gave you a wide smile. At this point, you and Yachi stopped and they caught up to you two. Kagayama slightly behind Hinata trying to catch his breath. 

“Hi guys,” Yachi said pretty unphased by the fact they had both sprinted their way to you. 

“ Hi Yachi, Hi y/n,” Hinata said cheerfully from behind him Kageyama grumbled still breathing heavily. 

“Did you really run from the school? Weren’t you tired from practice” you asked

“Boke heard you left and took off after you,” Kageyama said pointedly. 

“Oh? Did you wanna talk to me Hinata?” you questioned, surprised and confused. It was dark out but you could still tell Hinata's face grew a little red.

“ uh yeah. We don’t get many guests to watch us so I wanted to know what you thought.” Hinata was a little less bright than before, no it wasn't his cheerfulness that was missing rather his confidence was lacking. 

“Oh well, I thought you guys were really cool!”

“ you did?!” Hinata once again brightened. Yachi looked between you two and then spoke up. 

“y/n was telling me she thought you and Kageyama's quick attack was really cool” Hinata looked at her stary eyed then back at you.

“Really?” he asked once again loud and excited. 

“ Uh yeah” you looked over at Yachi a bit curiously then spoke back to Hinata, “ It was hard to keep up with because you two were so fast!” you then briefly turned your attention to Kageyama “and your sets were amazing I didn’t know how you got the ball to Hinata no matter where he went” Kaygayama blushed a bit and looked to the side as he murmured a thank you. Hinata then jumped back into your field of vision. 

“What about me?” before you could respond Yachi spoke for you, 

“ y/n told me she didn’t know anyone could jump as high as you could.” With that comment, you didn’t think it was possible but somehow Hinata’s smile got wider as he looked at you in awe you felt a little self-conscious and looked at the ground feeling your cheeks heat up. You loved that look he had, so excited about everything, and you couldn’t handle him looking at you like that. Then Yachi spoke up again,

“You know Hinata,” he turned his attention to your friend and you brought your head up once more, “ y/n lives in the same direction you do and i live kind of out of the way do you think you could walk with her home?” You looked at Yachi shocked. What was she thinking” 

“ Me? Oh, I would be me and Kageyama-” 

“ I can walk with Kageyama” Yachi interjected. Now both you and Kageyama were giving her a weird look. She nudged Kagayama and that made him speak up 

“That’s fine with me” Kageyama stuttered out. Hinata then looked at you and smiled.

“Then let's go y/n'' He beamed. You looked back at Yachi as you two began walking and she gave you a thumbs up. You were confused? Excited? Nervous? Luckily though Hinata was good at conversation because you two quickly dismissed any awkwardness and began excitedly chattering about the match. When you reached your house Hinata and you were laughing and maybe speaking a bit too loud. He wished you goodnight and you went inside. You watched as he started to run home, a smile on his face. You wore an expression matching him as you went up to your room. You smiled as you fell down into your bed thinking about Hinata. You definitely were looking forward to joining Yachi after school more often. You got ready for bed and drifted off to sleep thinking about the boy who managed to exceed any of your expectations.


End file.
